


Mind if I join you?

by Orc_boy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orc_boy/pseuds/Orc_boy
Summary: You're a new hire to the reformed Overwatch. A single conversation with a burly German is all it takes to make you open up. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/male reader
Kudos: 35





	Mind if I join you?

“Mind if I join you?” a deep, gruff voice asked. You looked up. The owner of the voice was a large man with a silver beard and hair wearing khaki cargo pants and a black tee that did little to hide his muscular physique.  
“Uh, sure.” You replied  
“Greetings! Reinhardt Wilhelm at your service!” He beamed.  
“(Your Name)”  
“Why sit here by yourself, (Your Name)?”  
“I just don’t have any friends here, that’s all.”  
“Why not go make some? There are plenty of members around your age.”  
“But…you guys are the best of the best! Soldiers and scientists in the top of your fields! I’m just a tech nerd who got lucky enough to be hired for surveillance. How would I even begin to fit in?”  
“That’s true. We are the best. Lena’s the best pilot we have, even when she needs to hold Winston’s hand when she gets a shot from Angela. Jesse is the best shot I’ve ever seen, even when he makes a drunken fool of himself on karaoke night. Bastion is the last of the killer omnics of the crisis, but you wouldn’t know it, watching them building bird’s nests for their little feathered friend.  
“They are all people, just like you. They have strengths and they have weaknesses. They support each other and cover each other. Surveillance does both of those, too. Don’t sell yourself short, Jugendlicher.”  
He stood up.  
“You’re right, you don’t have friends here. You have a family. You just haven’t met them yet.”  
He gave you a warm smile and walked off, returning his tray to the cafeteria before he left.  
Your stomach did a little flip at his smile.  
Uh oh. This was not the time to be catching feelings.


End file.
